Dragon's Wish
by TheGoodHorrorShow
Summary: Harold 'Hiccup' Haddock was known as 'Hiccup the fuck up' by all of his classmates, one day when they were visiting Berk's Dragon Museum something out of the ordinary happened. Harold and the rest of the gang was thrust into an unknown world and have to learn how to adapt before they get eaten. AU AstridxHiccup. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

His name was Harold 'Hiccup' Haddock III, also known as 'Hiccup the useless', 'Nerd', 'dumbass' and everyone's favorite 'Hiccup the little fuck up'. Currently Harold was in his bed, sleeping the morning away with a small frown on his face. The young boy seemed to be the only person in his vast house to still be floating in dreamland. His room was dark; his thick brown curtains shielded the sunlight away. The only thing that could have been heard was the soft snoring coming from the sleeping boy.

"Harold?" a soft female voice floated into the room as the door opened with a soft creak. A woman stepped into the room, her lanky frame was covered in a white puffy night dress, her brown hair was held in a messy bun and she had a small smile on her freckled face.

"Sweetheart…" she called again, sitting down at the edge of his bed. The boy's snoring stopped immediately; he didn't respond only wrapping himself in his blanket and burying his head into his pillow.

The woman chuckled as she pulled the pillow away and set it aside. The boy's face scrunched up and his bright green eyes slowly fluttered open, he stared at her for a few seconds before he sighed and tried to turn around. The woman rolled her eyes and got up and walked over towards the window and pulled the curtains open.

He groaned in response "Moooomm…." He moaned out as he slowly sat up.

"You're going to be late for school" she said turning around and smiling sweetly at him, she walked over towards him and brushed his dark auburn hair from his eyes.

He mumbled something under his breath as he got up from his bed and walk towards the bathroom.

"What did you say?" she asked as she followed her son out, the boy didn't answer; only slamming the door behind him. She only smiled as she shook her head and went downstairs.

…..

He stared into the mirror, his bright green eyes had heavy bags under them, his freckled face looked sunken and his hair was a bird's nest upon his head. He took his shirt off and stared at his skinny frame, he flexed his arms and sighed out in defeat when he only saw two skinny branch like arms in his reflection.

"Who can resist this?" he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He absolutely hated the way he looked, he was tiny compared to the rest of his fellow classmates from school and because of his skinny frame girls barely looked his way. He would sometimes try and work out in secret, but he was so weak he can barely last a few minutes before he starts feeling faint from _over exercising. _He snorted at the thought as he picked up the toothpaste, he struggled against the cap and accidently squirted some in his eye. Cursing at his stupid luck he struggled for a few minutes before he finally finished brushing his teeth and washing his face.

With a irritated eye he slowly made his way downstairs towards the kitchen; Harold hated the mornings especially when his father decided to be present; Stoick Haddock was pretty much the opposite of Harold.

He was the definition of what someone would call a modern day Viking; he was big, wide and muscled, he had a long bushy beard, puffy cheeks and tiny beady eyes that could tear through you with one angry glance. Stoick also had a knack to repeatedly remind Harold that he was very disappointed in him for many reasons, like for example he didn't like that Harold still hadn't developed a deep voice. Like he could blame him for that? If he wanted to rant than he should rant at his genes or puberty.

He slowly made his way downstairs and stepped into the kitchen, his mother was setting his plate on the table and his father was reading the paper. He mumbled an almost inaudible greeting and quickly sat down. His father only grunted and kept reading.

"So Harold, are you excited for today?" Val, his mother, asked as she sipped her tea.

Confused he looked up at her "Sure, I'm really excited" he said "Today's Tuesday and Tuesday is 'shove Hiccup the useless into his locker' day" he said sarcastically as he shoved his fork into his mouth and quickly swallowed the still warm egg.

Val's small smile quickly fell from her face, but she quickly composed herself as she giggled "Now, don't be silly, you have your cousin there for you, right?"

Right, his dear cousin Bart 'Snotlout' Jorgenson was one of his bullies, actually Bart was the one who came up with the weekly schedule for what they were going do to him. Hell, one time Bart even gave him a piece of paper with the schedule printed on it that was colorized, and had small extra notes written in pen. He would smirk at Harold then push him as he and his friends laugh at him. Every time they had family dinner Bart would put up such a fantastic façade that he protected Harold from his bullies while in reality he was one of Harold's worst living nightmares.

"Right" He mumbled as he finished off his breakfast and put the dishes away.

"Bye mom" he said as he kissed her cheek, he turned around and glanced at his father "Bye dad" he said as he walked out of the kitchen. Grabbing his bag on his way out, he quickly jumped out the door as he saw his bus stop in front of his house. Thanking his sudden small burst of luck he quickly made his up to the bus. The driver opened the door and he climbed in, the second his fellow schoolmates saw who stepped on the bus everything became deadly silent.

Awkwardly, like every morning, he held his head down and slowly made his way to the back.

"Loser" someone coughed out as a few people burst out into fits of giggles, but he didn't react only focusing on his breathing and trying hard to not let anyone see him flinch; he learned after a while that if you didn't react to their taunts they would quickly lose interest and the fact was proven right away when the kids ignored him and went on with whatever they were doing before his arrival. He inwardly sighed out as he sat down and stared out the window.

Could his day get any worse?

…..

Faith must really hate him. He thought sarcastically as he awkwardly sat with his tormentors in class, they were all glaring at him, but there was one girl, a special girl named Astrid who wasn't glaring at him at all, hell, she wasn't even looking at him or showing that she knew he existed.

Harold loved Astrid Hofferson, she was the love of his short life, every time he saw her he could feel his heart ready to beat out of his ribcage, he would get this goofy smile on his face and turn beat red whenever she was close. Even though the girl barely acknowledged his existence he still had strong feelings for her, but he always believed it was for the best to just admire her from a distant rather than actually trying to talk to her.

"Now class" Mr. Gob, their homeroom teacher said as he stood in front, some of the kids snickered while other pointedly looked away. Mr. Gob was the fattest teacher of their school, he was short, overweight and was balding and had an obvious grey fake tooth. He would always walk around talking about his family history. Nobody really paid mind to him, but today he was wearing a really strange outfit: he was dressed in a skin tight leathery looking shirt, a small fur coat that barely fit him with dirty brown striped pants and a helmet with horns sticking out of them.

"Viking" Harold said out loud as he studied the outfit his teacher was wearing.

"Correct!" he said as he laughed and rubbed his bulging belly.

"There is a special reason why I am wearing this today" he chuckled out "Can anyone, besides our Hiccup here, guess why?" he asked as he slowly circled the class.

Most of the students didn't care as they went back to daydreaming, while others hurriedly flipped through their textbooks hoping that they truly didn't miss anything.

"Whelp, since anyone can't come up with a reason" he sang out "I'll tell ya!"He quickly wobbled back towards the front of the class and picked up a piece of chalk and began to write as he spoke.

"We're going to visit the dragon museum in three months!" he shouted as he finished and put the chalk down, the words 'Berk's Dragon Museum' was scribbled in his messy handwriting. Harold sat straight up as he excitedly leaned forward; he loved dragons and anything that had to do with them. They were thought to be mere myths until archeologists starting finding dragon bones around the world. And Harold wanted to study them, but his father didn't want him to. Stoick wanted him to be a lawyer, but he couldn't care less about that.

"We're going to Berk?" Astrid asked, her voice sounding excited as Harold felt.

"Aye! Now, we need your parents to sign permission slips first ya know! School is paying for most of the expenses, but we still need to raise money!" he said, as he asked Bart to hand out the slips.

"Awesome" Harold whispered. This was just the best day of his life.

….

**That was the first chapter! Ey guys, do you think I should continue the story? What ya think?**

**Please, review! =) **

**Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a great day, the sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky and laughter, giggles and shrieks of happiness could be heard. People were driving up towards Jefferson High's parking lot for the sophomore's fundraising. It has been a week since Mr. Gob's class were informed of the trip to Berk's Dragon Museum and everyone were doing their part to raise enough money for the trip. The trip wasn't crazy expensive, but it wasn't overly cheap either. The kids were given the task to raise at least three thousand dollars, the rest the school will supply them and it would cover everything from hotel expenses, transport and tours. It was an amazing deal and they couldn't give it up, so a week later the class planned their first event which was a fund raising with carwash, games, food and a small dance performance.

The twins, Isabella and Isaiah were given the task to handle the groups that had to hand out the food and drink. They were doing a fantastic job by themselves until Isabella accidently spilled some Pepsi on Isaiah's back. The male twin turned towards his sister and shoved her hard; not being one to back down easily; Isabella grinned evilly at Isaiah and kicked him in his happy sacks. The boy squealed in pain and fell over as his sister pointed and laughed her heart out.

Bart and Andy had to help to set the stage up for the dance, the two boys didn't really talk, but Bart respected Andy simply because he was bigger and taller than him, but Andy was a soft spoken boy who loved facts above all. They were slowly, but efficiently setting the stage up as the dance group practiced for the upcoming show.

Harold and Astrid were put in the carwash group, and it was going fine until Harold accidently bumped into Bart who was passing by with some of the stage equipment.

"Sorry!" He mumbled as his foot got caught on a hose and fell face first on the ground, he heard a few people laugh as he slowly hoisted himself up; he picked up the items he spilled and quickly wiped the dirt from his face. He sighed out as he quickly jogged up towards a small red car; he smiled at the woman who only waved her hand towards her car as she fished for money inside her purse.

"Thank you ma'am" Astrid, Harold's carwash partner, said as she smiled brightly at the woman. The woman smiled back as she walked away. Harold gulped in sheer nervousness as he dipped his sponge in the soapy water. His body was like on auto pilot as he tried hard to ignore Astrid. She was standing a few feet away from him as she held a sign in her hand that read "_Carwash! Only 20 bucks!" _on top of shaking the sign around and calling out for customers, she was wearing a baby blue bikini top with matching shorts, her blonde haired was pulled in a tight pony tail and she was giving any passerby a dazzling Astrid smile. A line of horny middle aged men stood under the shades as they greedily drank in the sight of Astrid. That pissed Harold off, but he didn't dare say anything because he knew Astrid could hold her own.

Harold was surprised that his dad signed the permission slip without a peep of annoyance, normally if Harold tried to talk to Stoick about anything dragon related the older Haddock would simply walk away and ignore Harold's words. So in the end Harold was majorly surprised and beyond happy when Stoick signed the slip. Harold held on to that piece of paper the entire night; afraid that if he fell asleep he would wake up and it had all been a dream.

He quickly finished washing the car and called out for the woman; he thanked her and waved her off as the next car rolled in next to him. He turned around and saw a tall blonde woman step out of the car; she had familiar blue eyes and a small scowl on her face. Astrid walked up with a smile, but her smile fell the second she saw the woman. Harold finally noticed the similarities between the woman and his crush and put two and two together. This must be Astrid's mother, he thought as he awkwardly stood there as the two women glared.

"Mom said I had to come to support your stupid little trip" The woman sneered as she threw Astrid some money. Astrid only scowled as she caught the money.

Okay, so he was wrong, it was Astrid's _sister. _He never knew she had a sister.

Wow

"Thanks" She said bitterly as they glared at each other for a few more seconds before they broke their stare. Hiccup awkwardly dipped his sponge in the bucket and tried his best to ignore Astrid, _again_, but this time it seemed to be a lot harder as she decided to join in on the washing.

"Where can I find a proper sponge?" She asked him as she looked straight at him. Startled he started to stutter and wave his arms around frantically.

"I-right…it's ri-g-g-th..table…yea" he sighed out in defeat, he pointed his finger towards a table that was only a few feet away. Astrid raised an eyebrow in confusion as she nodded her head in thanks and walked towards the table.

"Idiot!" he muttered under his breath.

…

Gah! _What a bitch_

Astrid honestly couldn't believe that _she, _Anna Beth, of all people showed up at her carwash. She knew the only reason Anna Beth was there was to humiliate her in some way! They both knew the 'mom' excuse was such bullshit. Anna Beth never listens to mom, didn't like Astrid and refused to even acknowledge that she and Astrid shared the same father. That woman meant only trouble and Astrid refuses to be her victim.

"Hey Astrid" she was brought out of her musings by Bart. The bulky teen stood behind the table with a cocky grin on his. She scowled and didn't say anything, only ignoring his presence as she searched for a sponge.

"Looking for this?" he asked, as he held out a blue sponge in her face. He smirked down at her, waving the sponge teasingly in front of her. His eyes sparkled with glee.

"If you want it…"he paused as he let his eyes roam Astrid's exposed body "…you have to give me a kiss on the li-ack!" his sentence was quickly cut off as Astrid punched him hard in the gut.

"Shut up, Snotlout" she sneered at him, using his much hated nickname. Bart went red as he growled and glared at Harold. You see, when Harold and Bart started school Bart quickly joined the group that bullied people, one day when they were picking on Harold, the scrawny boy gained some sort of confidence and punched Bart in the stomach, surprised Bart snorted and accidently sneezed out snot from his nose; which covered most of his mouth and chin. Harold who was surprised by his action looked up and cracked a malicious grin, he took a deep breath and yelled out "Snotlout" for the entire school to hear. Ever since that day Bart was stuck with 'Snotlout' which in return bullied Harold even more. He never forgave Harold for the nickname.

He didn't say anything back as he kept glaring at Harold and walked away. Astrid smirked in victory as she turned around and went back to help Harold with her sister's car. They both worked in silence; Harold seemed to avoid Astrid as he worked as fast as he could. Heck, she could even see his face turn beat red every time she tried to start some sort of conversation with him.

She noticed through the entire day that Harold spoke to no one and avoided her like the plaque, it bothered her because she never did anything to him, so why is he so afraid of her? Maybe he thought that she was going to bully him to? She's not that type of person and it pissed her off that he thought so.

So at the end of the day, while everyone was cleaning things up and making their way home after a successful day (they made 1,500 bucks, which amazed everyone!) Astrid decided that she was going to confront the scrawny teen. She followed him when he went to the back, she made sure that there was no one there as she jumped out of the shadows and whispered 'boo' into his ear.

Amused, she stood there as Harold screeched, jumped, got his feet stuck together and fell. He laid there for a few seconds before he groaned.

"Why would you do tha-ahh, Astrid?" he was surprised to see her, again his face turned red as his eyes widened in horror. See, that was what she was talking about! Harold looked afraid and she wanted to show him that he didn't need to be. She wanted to show him in a friendly and gentle matter.

"What's your problem?" She asked, crossing her arms and glaring down at him. _Okay, _so it's not as gentle as she planned, but heck, she can't take it back now.

"I-uh..I-I..what?" he looked confused as he slowly got up, dusting the dirt and pebbles off of him. For being the scrawny dork, Harold was taller than her. Welp, that made her feel uncomfortable and amused at the same time.

"You heard me.."she paused as she thought about what she was going to say "Harold, just because I might be a little popular does not mean I want to bully you, so please, stop avoiding me? Okay?" _Phew _at least she got that over with. Not giving him time to react she quickly punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, giving her a bewildered look.

She shrugged her shoulders "That's for assuming I am a bully" she smirked as she grabbed his collar and hugged him. Harold went instantly stiff, she let him go and grinned at his open mouthed face "and that's an apology for scaring you!" she smiled as she waved goodbye and walked away.

…..

It was now two days before the trip and everyone was excitedly sitting in homeroom on a Friday after school. The buzzing atmosphere set everyone's nerves on fire. They were beyond ecstatic to finally know if they made enough money or not.

While everyone was worried about the trip Harold was in his own world, he had a book opened in front of him, but he wasn't paying attention to a word he was reading. He was too busy trying not to hyperventilate; Astrid Hofferson was sitting next to him! HIM! Of all the people in class she decided to grace him with her presence.

Ever since that day behind the school there was a sort of mutual understanding between the two. They were far from friends, but Astrid didn't ignore his existence anymore and he tried to suppress his stuttering and staring when she would greet him.

When Bart found out about their new found relationship he started to bully Harold even more. Every day the bulky boy shoved him into his locker, plunged his head into the toilet, trip him in the halls and last week in gym he had hung Harold from his underwear on one of the hooks on the walls in the boys locker room. Harold was stuck there until the janitor found him.

One day Bart made the mistake to shove Harold into his locker when Astrid was nearby, the blonde was furious and punched Bart in the face; leaving him with a black eye and bruised ego. Harold was forever grateful, but was confused as to why Astrid helped him.

"You never helped me before" he said as Astrid pulled him out of his locker.

"I..uh…" she wasn't sure what to say, but he was right. Before the carwash when she saw Harold get bullied she never stopped them before, normally she would just walk away and leave them be, but this time a weird protective feeling overcame her and she _had _to do something.

"I don't know" she answered. Harold bit his lip and looked like he was about to say something before he sighed and shook his head.

"Thanks, for you know.." he paused, like he was embarrassed "for saving me"

"No problem" she smiled at him.

Right now Astrid was calmly sitting next to him when Mr. Gob burst into the classroom with a huge smile.

"Alright class! Settle down!" everyone stopped talking and stared at Mr. Gob with wide nervous eyes.

He glanced at each and every student, his face looked grim, but his eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Finally after making the kids sweat a little he smiled, a relieved sigh puffed out of everyone as Mr. Gob chuckled.

"We made the cut! We're leaving in two days for a week trip in Berk!" He started writing a small list of items on the board.

"Aye, we are going to be staying at one of Berk's camps with cabins that replicate the homes of the Vikings that lived there before mysteriously disappearing. Since the Museum is so big it will take us at least a few days to enjoy it fully! We will go on fun tours around the island as well and even have a day to ourselves. All of the expenses are paid and if you want to shop then you'll have to bring some extra pocket money for yourself"

He finished writing the list as he turned back around to his class.

"Are ye all ready?" he asked as he everyone cheered in excitement.

Even Harold seemed to have been sucked into Mr. Gob's cheery attitude and joined in.

Yea, Harold could feel this was going to be the trip of a lifetime.

….

**A slightly longer chapter.**

**What ya think?**

**I have tests coming this week, so I wont update until after, so wish me luck!**

**:D**

**Reviews are much welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You promise you'll be okay?" Val asked as she gave Harold another check up. Said boy rolled his eyes and nodded his head as he tried hard not to blush. He loved his mother, but she needed to cut off with her babying him every day.

They were currently sitting in the car, Stoick was driving and Val decided to sit in the back with Harold. Ever since early morning the mother has been smothering him with attention; Stoick thought it was hilarious and Harold was just annoyed.

It's been two hours and Val still refused to give Harold some breathing room. He was silently begging his dad to drive faster, so he could get the heck out the claustrophobic car.

The car became silent as Val's nervous eyes scanned over her list for Harold; toothbrush _Check, _Extra underwear _Check, _Warm clothes _check, _emergency kit _check_.

"Mom" Harold called out to her as she was quickly brought out of her musings; she hummed in response as she glanced at him. Her fingers nervously danced around each other as she gave her son a hesitant smile.

"If you put anything else in my bag they won't let me on the plane" he chuckled out, rubbing the back of his head with his hand as he kept glancing at his smirking father.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice clearly laced with confusion. Harold only sighed as he gave his mother a crooked smile.

"My bag is too heavy"

Val's face turned a bright red as she flipped open his bag and started pulling things out.

"I guess you wouldn't need this portable fan" she muttered out as Harold stared wide eyed. "How did..that even get in there?" he asked bewildered as he reached for his bag. Val growled at him and slapped his hand away as she wiggled her pointer finger in his face.

"Do. Not. Touch" she snipped at him as he frowned and rubbed his hand.

"Fine, no need to be such a beast" he said. Stoick burst out laughing as Val gaped at Harold like a fish out of water. She frowned, grabbed a slipper she packed for Harold and smacked Stoick at the back of his head. Stoick laughed even more as Harold tried to wrestle the slipper from Val's hand.

"Harold Haddock the third!" she screeched as she started smacking his arms with her floppy weapon "Do not dare call me, your mother, a b-beast!"

Harold grinned wildly at Val as he finally snatched the slipper from her hand and threw it aside. Fuming she reached into his bag for the other pair of slipper and kept smacking away at her teenage son.

"You and your father are the same!" she yelped as Stoick slowed the car down, turned around and quickly swipe the slipper from her hand.

"Now Valhallarama, there is no need to be so violent" he smirked as her face went white as a sheet. She let out a small growl as she grabbed Stoick's beard and yanked it hard. He yelped in pain as his wife smirked evilly at him.

"Uh guys…" Harold called out to his fighting parents as he glanced outside at the airport. Finally, he could be free from his overbearing parents for an entire week! He could already feel Berk's strong winds blow through his wayward hair.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that!" Val screeched with one last yank to Stoick's beard.

"What ya mean? It's a strong name!"Stoick replied back as he dug his hand in his vast beard and rubbed his aching chin.

"It's a mouth full!" Val said, opening the door she quickly climbed out of the small car. Despite her lanky frame Val was a strong woman, she grabbed Harold's bag and pulled it out in one yank. She hummed in delight as she dusted off invisible dirt from her hands and admired her handy work.

Stoick and Harold climbed out of the car and quickly helped Harold with his bags as they walked over towards his excited classmates.

"Morning" Harold greeted and was promptly ignored; he awkwardly stood next to his parents as they politely conversed with Bart's parents. He slowly drifted further away from his socializing parents.

"Harold!" someone called his name. He whipped his head towards the sound of the voice and gave off a goofy smile as he dreamily waved at the approaching figure.

Astrid was a force to be wrecking with as she stomped her way towards the group, she was dragging her heavy luggage as her mother quickly scrambled behind her with a nervous smile on her face. The teen girl quickly reached Harold and punched him in his arm as a greeting.

"This is Harold" she said as she waved her hand towards the scrawny boy. Astrid's mother smiled at him and quickly grabbed his hands, her back was hunched and her blonde hair was a wild nest upon her head.

"A pleasure to meet you, Hiccup" she whispered as her far away grey eyes seemed to bore into Harold's nervous green ones. He smiled awkwardly as he slowly pried his hands away from the woman's iron grip.

"Chill out, mom" Astrid laid her hands on her shoulders and glanced at Harold. Her face was slightly red with embarrassment as she silently begged him with her eyes not to say anything. He only nodded his head.

"This is my mom and dad" he said pointing in the direction of a chuckling Stoick and a fuming Val.

"They've been bickering the entire morning" he chuckled as Astrid hummed and nodded her head.

"What a delightful pair" Astrid's mom sighed out as she shuffled on the balls of her feet. She was wearing a long grey dress that looked like a potato sack, her neck was covered in necklaces and her face was wrinkled with age.

"Let me introduce you!" Harold said as he tried to steer her towards his parents, she quickly shook her head as she avoided Harold's hands and quickly stood behind Astrid.

"Uhm, I'm sure my parents would like you Mrs. Hofferson" Harold tried to reason as Astrid glared at him.

"That's enough Harold" she scolded "she doesn't want to and you can't force her" She crossed her arms and looked away. He sighed out in guilt as he munched on his lip.

"I'm sorry" he said as he looked down.

"No, I'm sorry" Astrid said as she too sighed out in guilt "It's just my mom hasn't been _normal _for a while now and I guess.."she paused as she glanced at said woman who was staring at the sky and muttering under her breathe "I'm kind of embarrassed by her"

"No, no" Astrid's mom moaned out as she quickly grabbed on to Harold's jacket "Call me Belinda, not Mrs. Hofferson" she wailed out as she was grabbed by Astrid and pulled back.

"Of course" Harold quickly said as he tried in vain to calm the older woman down. "I'm sorry, Belinda"

"What are you two doing?" Another voice cut through as they both looked up at Anna Beth. Her eyes were narrowed as she glared at Harold who had her mother held in his hands. He quickly let Belinda go as he took a few steps back.

"Uh..h-hello" he stuttered. Astrid only scoffed as she looked away.

"Hmp" Anna Beth ignored Harold as she walked over towards her mother.

"I'm sure you'll be fine by yourself" she said as she glanced at Astrid "Say goodbye" she ordered. Astrid scoffed at Anna Beth and quickly hugged her mother.

"Be good" she whispered as Belinda nodded eagerly at her youngest daughter. Belinda quickly walked over towards Harold and hugged him, Harold hugged her back. Until he felt something take a stab the back of his neck. Yelping he jumped and quickly slapped his hand at the back of his neck. He felt something warm ooze between his fingers and his eyes widened in realization. _Blood _

He stared at Belinda in disbelief as the older woman held a bloody needle between her fingers, the needle had a small pouch hanging from it and she was smiling at the sky.

"I'm so sorry" Astrid blurted out as she quickly pushed her mother towards the bored Anna Beth. The older woman didn't even say goodbye as Anna Beth dragged her away.

"It's uh.."he paused as he wiped away some blood "fine" he finished. Astrid sighed out and pulled a small handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Harold.

"No, it's not fine" she looked away. Harold accepted the piece of cloth with a dreamy smile on his face as he gently dab his neck.

"No worries, we all got us some crazy parents" he tried to reassure her as he carefully laid his hand on her shoulder. She tensed before she relaxed and smiled gratefully at Harold.

"Alright son, it's time for your mother and I to go" Stoick boomed out as he walked over towards Astrid and Harold.

"And who is this?" he asked when he noticed Astrid standing next to his son.

"This is my friend Astrid" Harold introduced as he smiled at the blushing girl.

"Pleasure" she shook Stoick's hand and smiled when Val came next to them and introduced herself.

"Well it's time for you to leave" Val remarked as she hugged both kids goodbye "Be good and remember to listen to Mr. Gob!" She scolded Harold as she smiled and fixed his hair. Harold only rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

The parents waved at the kids as the group quickly migrated inside. The airport was bustling with crowds of people and it was making Harold slightly nervous; he never liked being in giant crowds of people. His class quickly got their tickets and passed through all the necessary security check ups. He's never felt so violated in his life, ugh, no wonder he hated airports.

They all sat and waited for the plane, Mr. Gob was going over a few rules, but no one was paying attention besides Andy who was eagerly taking notes. His huge figure looked comically in the tiny seat as his pudgy hands skimmed over his notebook as he wrote down each and every word that came out of Mr. Gob's mouth.

The twins were sitting with Bart and joking around as Astrid sat with the nervous Harold and tried to make some conversation before the boy's nerves shut him down completely.

"I'm so excited!" She said as she smiled. Harold nodded his head in agreement as his smile mimicked Astrid's.

"I always loved Dragons" he said, as he finally started to relax around Astrid. Noticing this the blonde silently cheered as Harold spoke about dragons.

"There is this one dragon that no one really knows about" he said as he thought about it "they call it the x-class dragon" he paused as Astrid leaned forward, her eyes sparkled in interest.

"They've found a few x-class dragon bones in Japan and one on Berk, but no one really knows much about them"

"Well, aren't you excited that we actually get to see its bones?" Astrid asked. Harold only nodded.

….

"Welcome to Berk's Dragon Museum!" The guide said, wide smile on her face as the giant double doors of the museum opened. The kids all looked up in awe as they stepped inside and followed the guide as she spoke. The entrance hall was huge and decorated with murals of different kinds of dragons. People walked around and admired the murals and took many pictures. The kids quickly followed suit as they posed in front of the dragon paintings and took thousands of pictures.

Their excited chatter bounced around as Harold carefully took pictures of the dragons and noted their species inside a small notebook and wrote a small description as well.

"This is so cool!" Astrid mumbled as she admired a mural of a Deadly Nadder. Its beautiful blue scales seem to come to life as Astrid stared at it with amazement.

"Alright class! The tour is still ongoing, follow the tour guide!" Mr. Gob yelled over the crowd. Most of the kids sighed in disappointment as they followed the guide further inside. They passed many dragon bones, paintings and sculptures. The museum was one of the best and it even offered 3D short films which the kids enjoyed immensely.

"Alright, we're halfway through the day" Mr. Gob began as they took a small break "I asked the tour guide if she will let us explore the place individually or in small groups and after a good debate she agreed" Mr. Gob explained as he handed each kid a small map.

"We'll meet back at the Zippelback bones in an hour! Go go go!" The kids laughed in excitement as they split up in groups and zoomed out of there.

"Hey, Astrid" Harold walked up towards her as he smiled "Want to explore with me?"

"Sure" she agreed. Harold was about to say something when he felt himself being pushed aside. Bart smiled down at the scowling Astrid as he barely glanced at Harold.

"Why go with that loser?" he asked as he flexed his muscle.

Isabella and Isaiah quickly grabbed Harold's shoulder and hoisted him up. Isabella leaned slightly forward up in Harold's face and smiled at him.

"You're kind of cute" she said, Isaiah made a gagging noise as Astrid huffed in annoyance and pulled the violent girl away from Harold.

"How about we all go together?" Andy suggested as he pocketed his small map that Mr. Gob gave him. The teenagers all looked at each other before they shrugged and agreed.

"Better than walking around this place by myself" Harold mused as he dusted himself off.

"Alright" Bart grabbed everyone's attention as he puffed out his chest and winked at Astrid. She flipped him off before she went and stood by next to Harold who was nervously trying to ignore Bart's murderous glare.

"Let's go this way" Bart pointed towards a door that read _restricted, do not enter! _The twins glanced at each other and eagerly nodded, there was no way they were giving up a chance to get hurt in some way, it sounded cool.

Andy gulped in sheer fear, Astrid rolled her eyes and Harold just sighed. Anything was better than just standing there.

"Well then" Bart began saying as he walked into the direction of the door "Let's go" and the teens followed.

It seemed fate was on the teens' side as they snuck pass the door into private museum territory.

"I don't think we should be in here" Andy said as he gulped and squeaked every time he heard a strange noise. Harold looked amazed as they passed different Viking artifacts and unknown dragon bones. The halls and rooms were pitch black and their phones served them as small flashlights as they walked around. The group (Even the twins) was oddly silent as they gazed up the stuff around them.

"Wow" Harold breathed through his nose as they reached the end of the hallway. Right in front of them there was a closed door, unmarked and locked. Isabella snorted in humor when Harold failed to open it. She pushed the scrawny boy away and picked a pin out of her hair.

"Let the expert show you how's done" she said, winking at Harold who nervously chuckled and took a few steps back. Astrid frowned and glared at Isabella as the teen went to work to unlock the door.

Harold's face twitched as he felt the back of his neck, where Belinda stabbed him with the needle, start to itch and boil. He felt sweat fall dribble down his face, his stomach flopped and fell when the door clicked open. His entire body felt heavy as the teens pushed the door open and stepped inside.

A chilly wind swept over them as they shivered and stepped inside. "What the fuck.." Bart breathed out as they seemed to step inside a giant freezer.

The room was bare of artifacts and had a giant block of ice perched on a mechanical looking table in the middle of the room. There was barely any light, Astrid, Harold, Bart and the twins slowly walked closer to the block of ice while Andy stayed behind in search of some sort of light.

"What is that?" Isaiah asked as he circled it with his sister. "I don't know, but it's cool" Isabella replied as Harold felt his body completely stopped working.

In the block of ice there was a black form, its face/body were not recognizable, but Harold could tell it was a dragon. But what kind of dragon? He wasn't sure.

"Aha!" Their heads all quickly snapped towards Andy as a light suddenly bathed the room. Harold let out a relieved sigh as he thought that they got caught, but was glad they didn't.

"It's a dragon" he answered as he pulled out his notebook and started taking notes about it.

"It's really cool" Astrid breathed out as she got closer to where she assumed the face was.

"I wonder what species it is" he thought out loud as he wrote down small notes and pocketed his notebook. His neck began itching uncontrollably; he quickly slapped his hand on it and tried his best to restrain his twitching fingers from scratching. This was not the time to get blood everywhere.

"This is getting boring" Isaiah said as he stood next to Bart who was continuously winking at an annoyed Astrid.

"Yea, let's go" Harold said as he turned around, they started walking away from the block when a giant thump made them stop. They all turned around and gaped in horror as the block of ice laid on the floor broken in half.

All the power seem to leave Harold as he could already imagine the heap shit of trouble they would get into if they were caught.

"Run!" he seethed as they all turned and ran. As they ran down the hallway in pure terror they all noticed that the hallway looked like it was magically stretched because it never seemed to end.

They heard an ear splitting roar behind them, they all screamed out in panic as they tried their hardest to run faster. Harold's heart seem to be beating out of his chest when he glanced around his shoulder and saw a giant black _dragon _running after them.

"What.."he stumbled before he quickly got his footing back and kept running "is fucking happening!" his voice cut through everyone like a knife, but no one answered as their bodies finally seem to give in to the strain.

"Don't stop running!" Bart tried to encourage as he felt his legs burn with exhaustion.

"Fuck!" Harold cursed as he felt the giant creature grab a hold of his jacket and pull him down.

"HAROLD!" Astrid screeched in fear as she stumbled and fell, the twins bumped into each other and then right on the Bart who grabbed Andy's arm and pulled him down along with them.

The world was like a black swirl as Harold felt himself being pulled down by something heavy. Liquid seemed to surround him as he tried to claw his way back up to the surface. He opened his eyes and saw Astrid floating in the dark abyss, kicking her feet and trying to swim back up. He saw neon blue like chain wrapped around her waist, pulling her down. He glanced around and saw that Bart and the rest were going through the same thing; they all had different colored chains wrapped around their bodies pulling them down into the deep, none of them could escape. Harold cried in fear as the darkness finally took over.

Were they dead?

….

_Thump…Thump…..Thump….._

A heavy thumping noise broke through his dream, his eyes slowly fluttered open as he stared at the wooden ceiling in utter confusion. He slowly looked around and saw that _everything _was made out of wood. He slowly sat up and noticed that he was in a big wooden bed, and at the end of the bed there was a helmet with two horns sticking out of it. Confused he slowly pulled the blanket away and stared at his leg in confusion.

He's missing a leg. His left foot was missing. His fucking lower shin and left foot was not _there _and in place there was a metal contraption.

_Thump…Thump….Thump…..Thump…_

Witch each thump a small layer of dust would fall on him, he coughed and sneezed as he shook the dirt from his hair. He kept staring at his left foot and tried his best to move it.

_There was no fucking way this was his foot _

He moved commanded his left leg to shift and the leg in front of him with the metal thing moved as well. He let out a whine of fear before he slowly hobbled up. He took a step and quickly fell down. He groaned out in annoyance when he heard a frustrated growl before a window popped open and a black _lizard _thing with green feline like eyes stared at him. He gaped like a fish out of water before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

….

She muttered something under her breathe before she stifled a yawn and stretched out her sleepy limbs. She felt something warm and _scaly _pressed against her bare legs, but she didn't really think about it. She heard a whining sound, but she ignored it as she tried to press her face deeper into her pillow. She heard a sqwuak, the bed creak and shift before she was pushed out and fell on the floor with a loud 'thump. Groaning in annoyance she opened her eyes and squeaked as she jumped up and backed herself up against the wall.

There was a Deadly Nadder staring at her.

"What…"

…..

"Ruffnut!" they heard a voice screech "Tuffnut! Get up! And go feed your dragon" the twin's eyes popped open as they sat up bolt straight and stared at each other. They looked around and saw a wide open space filled with weapons and shields. They glanced at each other and noted they were both wearing some weird clothing. They looked up and saw a woman staring at them with impatience, the woman looked exactly like their mother.

"Well?" she walked over towards them and grabbed each twin on their ear, the winced and wailed as they were pulled out of the place and outside near a barn.

"Go feed ya damn dragon!" she said as she snapped the door closed. They looked at each other before the shrugged and walked over towards the barn, they walked in and gave each other a fist bump when they saw a zippelback staring at them with blinking curious eyes.

…

Andy was someone who relied a lot on facts, he loved gobbling up facts and proving them true. He was logical and had an explanation for everything, but what he didn't have an explanation for was that he woke up next to a dragon who was licking his feet while sleeping. He wanted nothing more than to screech like a little girl and run for the hills in search of his mommy, but instead he laid stock still and quietly whimpered to himself as he prayed to God that this was just a weirdo dream and nothing more.

…..

"Okay, calm down" he whispered to himself as he stared at the giant sleeping lizard in front of him. His heart hammered wildly against his chest as he slipped against the wall and towards the door that was only a few feet away from him.

Sweat poured out his body as he can finally taste the freedom when he felt his fingers wrap around the door handle. The second he pulled the door open the giant dragon in front of him eyes' snapped open and stared up at him. He smiled nervously as he slowly kept opening the door. The dragon snorted in amusement before turning around and continued sleeping, he let out a sigh of relief as he slipped through the door and out of the creepy house.

…..

**Aaannndd a little longer chapter just for you!**

**Remember to leave a review **

**(I am sick and I wrote this, lol, I should be resting, but oh well! XD) **


End file.
